Doing Something
by Unbowed-Unbent-Unbroken
Summary: Finally Olivia is going to do something about her feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Partners, Benson and Stabler now worked alone in the dark precinct, which was lit only by the dim lamps that sat on their desks. Discretely Olivia would slip a few files on Elliot's desk, giggling at how clueless a detective could be.

"What's so funny?" Elliot asked looking up from his current file.

"Nothing…" Olivia smiled sweetly.

After a few more minutes of working Elliot threw down his pen.

"Hey Liv?"

"Yeah…?" Olivia said not bothering to look up from her work.

"Can I ask you something?" Elliot said, a serious tone in him voice.

"Sure?" Olivia said confused.

"Are you dating him?"

"him who?"

"John" Olivia thought about what it would be like to date John, to kiss him anytime she wanted and to feel his protective arms around her at night.

"What…no…where did you get that from?" Olivia said, surprised at the random question.

"It's just…I don't know. You two seem to be…" Elliot stalled looking for the correct work "close lately" he finished shrugging.

"No we aren't dating…" Olivia said some what flustered and turned back to her paperwork.

"Let me ask you something else"

"What?" Olivia spat angrily.

"Do you want to date him?"

"Why are you asking all these questions?"

"I've been watching you two lately and I know" he said putting more emphasis on 'know' before continuing "that you have feelings for him"

"Oh and how do you know all this?"

"I'm a detective Olivia and FYI I know you slipped those files on my pile" Elliot said pointing to his top files.

"Even if I had feeling for him what would you have me do?" Olivia asked.

Elliot smiled and got up; walking over to the coat rack he slipped on his coat and walking back over to her he leaned over her shoulder and whispered.

"Tell him how you feel" and then he was gone, that is not before yelling "and I'm not doing your files!"

That night when Olivia went home she thought about what Elliot had said and slept a very unsatisfied sleep, unable to think of anything else than what Elliot had told her.


	2. Chapter 2

Two other partners sat across from each other, waiting for their beers to arrive.

"So John…" Fin started just as their beers arrived. After taking a quick drink he started again. "So John…are you ever going to tell Olivia that you love her?" Fin asked an evil grin on his face.

"I do not love Olivia" John said frustrated.

"Yes you do" Fin said nodding his head, sounding very sure of himself.

"No I don't"

"Yes you do"

"Fine I do…but if you're going to start that again I'm leaving" John said getting up.

"Sit down" Fin said, sounding forceful. "Just hear me out…if you tell Olivia that you love her what's the worst that could happen?"

"I don't know. I could make a fool out of myself or make it awkward between us…Oh and perhaps get my heart broken!" John answered taking a sip from his beer.

"How much do you love her?"

"A lot…" John whispered into his drink.

"Well, then that's just the chance that you have to take" Fin said throwing a few bills on the table and leaving. Once he was outside Fin pulled out his phone and dialed a number off by heart.

"Stabler" Elliot said answering his phone.

"Hey…it's Fin, everything is going as planned. I talked to John and I think I convinced him into telling her how he feels" Fin said excitedly.

Elliot smiled at Fin who sounded a lot like a five year old and then answered, "Same here"

That night when John went home and slept a horrible sleep. Unable to think of anything else than what Fin had told him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning when Olivia arrived at the precinct everyone was already there working. Olivia took a deep breath before strolling up behind John, and to his surprise tipped him back in his chair and kissed him passionately. John smiled and his hand went to the back of her head as he deepened the kiss. Elliot and Fin smiled as they watched the kissing pair, who looked as if reenacting the famous upside down kissing scene from Spiderman. Once they pulled apart for air everyone was smiling like dopes. Olivia strolled casually over to her desk and sat down at her desk as if nothing had happened. John got up and followed Olivia and pulled her up to him and kissed her again, just as she had. This time when they pulled away John whispered into Olivia's ear.

"I love you Olivia" Olivia's smile grew and she whispered back.

"I love you too John" and behind them Elliot and Fin could be seen giving each other props for a job well done.


End file.
